Mulutmu adalah Penjara Bagi Barisan Kata-Kata
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: Mereka terlalu dewasa untuk meminta kejelasan. Terlalu tua untuk merasakan cemburu. Tetapi pada suatu masa, emosi yang mereka kira hanya mereka rasakan di kala muda suatu saat akan kembali ke permukaan, dan menghancurkan kenyamanan yang mereka jalani bernama "rutinitas" #TAKABURC


Mulutmu adalah Penjara Bagi Barisan Kata-Kata

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Akira Toriyama-sensei.

Mereka terlalu dewasa untuk meminta kejelasan. Terlalu tua untuk merasakan cemburu. Tetapi pada suatu masa, emosi yang mereka kira hanya mereka rasakan di kala muda suatu saat akan kembali ke permukaan, dan menghancurkan kenyamanan yang mereka jalani bernama "rutinitas" #TAKABURC

By

Starter : verlirene | Finisher : Nabila Hana BTL

Warning : Ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction yang dibuat oleh manusia biasa dan tak luput dari kesalahan baik kecil maupun besar.

* * *

.

.

.

Yamamoto dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar biasanya adalah sinonim bagi kekonyolan dan tingkah memalukan. Entah sudah berapa kali teman-teman dan keluarganya mengatakan hal demikian, Yamamoto sampai kehabisan hitungan. Tetapi dia hanya seorang _Yamamoto_. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Menginjak semester tujuh dan kehidupannya lambat laun nampak semakin monokrom. Hal-hal yang semula mengasyikkan baginya mendadak terasa jauh dan sepele dan monoton. Ia tidak mengerti lagi di mana asyiknya pergi karaoke. Bahkan latihan bisbol yang semula menjadi aktivitas favoritnya kini terasa remeh. Entah sudah berapa banyak kredit yang ia dapatkan, entah berapa banyak nilai C (dan beberapa D) yang ia dapatkan, dan bagaimana dia dengan nilainya yang pas-pasan bisa berakhir menjadi asisten laboratorium tanah dan manajemen longsor.

(Ya maksudnya ia tahu bahwa pedosfer adalah bidang favoritnya, tapi—)

Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengapresiasi sakura yang mekar di luar sana. Mengingat bahwa beberapa minggu lalu dia melakukan simulasi penelitian lapangan dan menguji beberapa kilo tanah dengan larutan hidrogen peroksida, sulfat, larutan-apalah-itu dan mengisi hasilnya ke ceklis lapangan… tidak selamanya hal itu mengasyikkan, _broh_. Tidak kalau kau sudah melakukannya untuk lusinan kali sampai-sampai koordinator laboratorium hapal namamu.

Semester tujuh, registrasi, dan Yamamoto merasa hidupnya kosong. Pacar tidak ada, teman mulai menjauh, kegiatan klub berkurang drastis (ah kemenangan tim mereka tahun lalu itu sungguh sulit 'tuk dilupakan…), dan dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa waktu merupakan satuan linear yang tidak bisa berjalan mundur. Dia menua, begitu pula dengan pola pikir serta orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kampus dengan gedung tingginya yang dicat dengan warna formal. Oh, sejak kapan semua ini menjadi membosankan? Gedung A yang selalu menjadi tempatnya mangkal terasa menjemukan. Lapangan bisbol sama saja. Sekeliling mata memandang hanya anak fakultas teknik dan fakultas ilmu bumi berseliweran dengan pekerjaan mereka yang beraneka ragam dan tak lepas dari matematika; entah itu anak arsitektur dengan maket mereka, anak ilmu komputer dengan sistem biner mereka, anak geodesi dengan alat-alat pengukuran terestris mereka, dan lain-lain sampai ke jurusannya, yang dekil dan paling hitam di antara penghuni gedung A karena adanya praktikum lapangan.

Dia membayangkan kampusnya, salah satu universitas nasional terbaik di negaranya. Dia kira akan menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang diidamkan banyak orang. Nyatanya, ya sama saja— _membosankan_. Terutama untuknya yang memiliki _hate-love relationshit_ dengan belajar.

Hari ini, dengan segala protesnya akan hidup yang menjemukan, entah mengapa isi otaknya yang sangat _random_ memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju klaster sosio-humaniora, yang jarang sekali ia singgahi dan selalu memberi kesan bebas, independen, dan santai pada Yamamoto yang hidup sebagai mahasiswa klaster teknik. Ia berjalan menyusuri gedung tersebut tanpa ekspektasi. Hanya menghabiskan waktu di semester tujuhnya yang minim kelas.

Gedung C yang menjadi lokasi anak-anak klaster sosio-humaniora menjadi tempat yang anehnya… sepi. Ya memang kegiatan perkuliahan baru akan dimulai tiga hari lagi, tapi bukankah mereka perlu mengurus registrasi? Yamamoto tidak mengerti. Ia menyusuri setiap lantainya, ada beberapa mahasiswa berseliweran, tetapi tidak nampak sibuk seperti pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat di gedung A.

Yang menarik perhatian Yamamoto adalah suara piano. Sebuah lagu anak familier, yang ia lupakan titelnya, membuat kaki Yamamoto mendekat ke asal suara. Seperti disihir, ia menemukan dirinya sudah sampai di ruang piano. Tidak ada keterangan apapun di depan pintunya, pun lokasinya sangat sepi, sehingga dia segera mengasumsikan bahwa ini memang tempat latihan piano.

Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memberanikan diri dan membuka pintu.

("Bangsat, siapa yang menyuruhmu buka pintu?")

Yamamoto menyengir. Cengiran terlebarnya dalam sebulan terakhir.

Siapa sangka di balik lagu yang begitu lembut dan serapah maut, ia akan menemukan pemuda paling menawan yang pernah ditangkap kedua indra penglihatannya? Hidup ini bagai mencandainya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan tanpa ragu. "Salam kenal, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi." Ia mengucapkan salam dengan sikap khas klub olahraga. Tetapi perkenalannya ditanggapi dingin.

"Pergi," perintahnya kasar.

"T-Tapi aku mau mengenalmu lebih dekat. Wajahmu terlalu menawan untuk bisa kuabai—URGH!"

Sebelum ia bisa menyadari, sebuah tonjokan super kuat sudah melayang ke perutnya, membuat jatuh terlempar ke belakang, menambah satu rasa sakit akibat punggungnya yang menghantam lantai. Saat ia berusaha berdiri, diamatinya bahwa orang yang di hadapannya sudah mempersiapkan bogem tambahan. "T-Tu-Tu-Tunggu! Apa salahku?!" teriak Yamamoto panik.

Nampaknya pemuda rambut hitam itu tidak peduli. Matanya yang dingin menatap Yamamoto dengan kabut emosi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami. Biner mata itu sukses membuatnya terpesona dan Yamamoto terdiam. Terpukau.

Lalu kembali kena jotos.

 _—baiklah, rasanya ia harus menyerah hari ini._

.

.

.

Esoknya, ia mengetahui dari usaha semalaman mencari informasi, bahwa yang ia temui kemarin adalah Hibari Kyouya. Usianya setahun di atas Yamamoto, murid S2, dan **memang** merupakan mahasiswa paling ditakuti di gedung A.

Ia tidak bisa lebih senang daripada ini.

Katakan Yamamoto gila atau apa, namun hal tersebut membuatnya dengan mudah membayangkan hidupnya di semester tujuh yang menyenangkan. Mengunjungi Hibari- _chan_ setiap hari bukan hal yang buruk, bukan?

Oh, apa ia baru saja memberi embel-embel manis pada 'mahasiswa paling ditakuti' itu? _Chan?_ Perutnya terasa sedikit tergelitik, walau tergantikan dengan sensasi hangat yang hinggap di dadanya.

Hei, lagi pula Hibari- _chan_ memang manis, 'kan?

— _ah sial, rasanya semakin hangat saja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Hibari- _ch-"_ Yamamoto sedikit menahan lidahnya. Setelah berkeliling gedung C (awalnya ia tanpa ragu langsung menuju ruangan piano yang ia masuki semalam dan menghasilkan penemuan yang nihil) akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sosok pemuda beraura mengintimidasi itu di ujung lorong lantai paling atas. Sekarang ia harus berusaha untuk menahan panggilan _sayang_ nya jika tidak ingin mendapat tonjokan terlalu dini.

Dan yang menyambutnya saat ini adalah manik raven melirik tajam dari tirai pendek poni yang sedikit menutupinya.

"Selamat sore," sapa Yamamoto riang.

Tidak ada sahutan dari (yang diharapkan) lawan bicaranya itu, ada pun hanya tatapan kelam yang waspada. Dua puluh dentingan detik dari jam dinding menemani Yamamoto selama terpaku dalam manik tajam itu.

"Aku Yamamoto Takeshi, orang yang mendatangimu di ruang piano kemarin," tambah Yamamoto lagi—setelah terlepas dari jeratan pandangan yang memikat itu.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

Yamamoto mendorong langkah kakinya tanpa ragu. Mendatangi objek yang membuatnya sulit untuk tidur tadi malam. "Biasanya aku malas untuk ke gedung ini, tapi kemarin aku terlalu bosan jadi berpikir untuk sesekali mengunjungi gedung kalian. Sejak pertama bertemu aku jadi kepikiran soal dirimu. Kau tahu tampangmu yang begitu menawan sulit untuk diaba— _URGH_!"

"Tidak kenal." Akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah sahutan mendesis tajam dari Hibari—sesaat sebelum ia ditinggalkan terkapar akibat sebuah tendangan telak dari pemuda raven itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" cegat Yamamoto cepat. Ia rela berkeliling lebih dari lima jam bukan untuk mendapat tendangan mentah.

"Apa?" balas Hibari singkat. Tidak ada nada ketertarikan sama sekali darinya.

Yamamoto dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar? Mungkin dengan begitu kau tidak perlu repot-repot melayangkan kata 'Halo' dengan kekerasan," tawarnya.

Hibari mendelik ketus. "Itu bukan 'Halo', orang asing, tapi 'Mati'. Pergi." Sekali lagi Yamamoto mendapat ancaman darinya.

Batin Yamamoto sedikit meringis, walau ia harus akui bahwa ini lumayan menarik. Ralat. Sangat menarik.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, bukan orang asing. Ayolah, Hibari, siapa tahu kita bisa menjadi teman ak- _URGH!_ "

Dua tendangan yang ia dapatkan dalam sehari.

"Kau tidak pernah dengar soal tata krama terhadap orang yang lebih tua, orang asing?" Kali ini Hibari benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Dengan agak kaku, ia mencoba untuk berdiri diiringi elusan pada pinggangnya dan rintihan yang keluar dari katupan di antara bibirnya tanpa diminta. Baiklah. Anggap saja hari ini dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada dalam jam kerjanya, sehingga ia tidak membuat kemajuan berarti untuk mendekati targetnya itu. Mungkin besok ia harus merencakan hal lain agar setidaknya tidak berakhir dengan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan babak belur. Pendekatan hari ini memang hanya menambah luka lebam yang ia terima sejak kemarin, namun anehnya ini malah berbanding lurus dengan rasa berbunga-bunga yang muncul di benaknya. Entah bagaimana cara menggambarkannya, tapi ia makin yakin bahwa kemunculan Hibari pasti bisa mengurangi kesuntukannya di kampus. Tidak kenal jera memang sudah menjadi nama tengahnya sejak pertama kali ia terjatuh dari sepeda, dan kali ini mungkin _jera_ tidak sudi mendatanginya.

Namun, kalau bicara soal jujur, Yamamoto tidak begitu keberatan dengan beberapa tonjokan dan tendangan, itu tidak masalah. Ia juga tidak begitu keberatan jika setiap kali bertemu dengan Hibari dia hanya akan terancam masuk rumah sakit atau, tempat yang lebih parah, kuburan. Itu masih lebih baik dari pada kehidupan tanpa warnanya beberapa semester belakangan. Jika ada hal pertama yang ia harapkan dari Hibari maka itu adalah sebuah panggilan. Tidak asyik kalau ia terus-terusan disebut orang asing oleh primadonanya. Jadi besok, dia akan membuat Hibari mengingat namanya sebagai sebuah identitas.

Tunggu dulu.

"Hibari tahu kalau aku lebih muda darinya?"

 _—_ _rupanya rasa berbunga tadi memang mempunyai sebuah alasan._

.

.

.

"Hibari!" panggil Yamamoto, dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh penjuru lantai satu, yang sukses menimbulkan bunyi decakan dari sudut bibir Hibari. Rasa gembira yang sangat melonjak dari sudut hati terdalamnya begitu melihat Hibari tepat berada di lantai satu di dekat pintu utama membuatnya sulit menahan keinginan untuk menghampirinya secepat mungkin. Langkah cepat ia ayunkan tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, tapi-

"Temanmu, Kyouya?"

-langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari keberadaan sosok lain di sana.

Hibari menatap tajam pria pirang di dekatnya itu. Ada kilatan tak suka yang terbesit dari manik matanya, seakan dia baru saja dilecehkan di depan umum. "Bukan," jawabnya tanpa menimbang, kemudian melempar tatapan tajamnya ke arah Yamamoto—yang malah memperhatikan pria di sampingnya dengan curiga.

Sebuah deheman terpaksa membuat keduanya menghentikan tatapan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti. Kyouya, aku harap kau memikirkan tawaran ini dengan matang. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, segera hubungi aku," ucap pria itu tegas. "Dan kau, anak muda," tunjuknya pada Yamamoto, "semoga kau bisa akrab dengan bocah ini." Dengan gurauan itu, ia segera berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Tadi itu Cavallone- _sensei_ , kan?" tanya Yamamoto memecahkan keheningan. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat registrasi di semester lima. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya di gedung C, rupanya dia dosen di sini, ya? Kenapa dia malah ikut mengurus registrasi di jurusanku? Sepertinya dia cukup akrab denganmu. Apa kau punya masalah dengannya? Apa kau bermasalah dengan salah satu SKS darinya? Kalau memang begitu mungkin aku bi-"

"Sudah kubilang padamu untuk pergi, orang asing," potong Hibari tajam diikuti ayunan tinju yang siap menghempas perut bawah Yamamoto.

Hup.

"Oh, aku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan yang sama kali ini," sanggah Yamamoto enteng begitu berhasil menangkap sebongkah serangan fisik itu dengan sempurna.

Hibari berdecih. Sial, ia benar-benar benci dengan orang ini. "Mati sana," geramnya.

Yamamoto tertawa kaku mendengar perintah darinya. "Tidak mudah untuk mati saat ini," candanya masih diikuti tawanya itu.

"Semakin lama kau menahan tanganku, semakin dekat kau dengan malaikat maut," sahut Hibari tajam.

"Ah, maaf!" gagap Yamamoto sedikit terkejut. Ia segera melepas genggamannya dari gumpalan itu. "Maaf, maaf. Aku begitu suka dengan tanganmu yang halus itu, Hibari- _chan_."

"Pelajari tata krama pada orang yang lebih tua, orang asing," tegur Hibari dan kakinya berubah menjadi senjata fisik berikutnya tanpa perlu menunggu aksi pertahanan diri dari targetnya.

Mungkin hari ini dewi fortuna belum juga berada di tempat kerjanya, sehingga Yamamoto harus kembali meringisi tulang keringnya di pojok lorong lantai satu.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya. Mahasiswa yang begitu dikenal oleh seluruh penjuru perguruan tinggi yang ia masuki empat tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak begitu risih dengan semua itu, toh nyatanya dia memang selalu berada di atas sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah, seakan puncak kedudukan memang merupakan habitatnya yang alami. Kejam, tidak kenal ampun, berharga diri tinggi, keras kepala, dan jenius, begitulah yang digambarkan oleh orang-orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya, walau dalam beberapa kasus penggambaran terakhir (yang sebenarnya cukup berporsi positif) hanya dilontarkan oleh orang-orang yang dicap sebagai orang yang tidak pernah mendengar nama malaikat maut. Padahal kata jenius itu terlihat cukup mencolok, jika saja ia pernah berpikir dua kali saat menghajar manusia yang ia anggap lebih rendah dari hewan ternak. Bagaimana ia menyebutnya? _Herbivore_? Ya, mereka itu _herbivore_ yang hanya bisa hidup di bawah teror para predator.

"Hibari- _san_ ," panggil seorang pemuda pendek yang tengah membawa beberapa tumpukan jurnal dalam dekapannya.

Jika saja yang memanggilnya itu adalah salah satu makhluk (yang ia pandang) rendahan, mungkin ia hanya akan menunjukkan tatapan paling menusuk yang ia punya. Tapi tidak untuk orang satu ini.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Orang yang ia anggap memiliki satu derajat lebih tinggi dari pada mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan, pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu memiliki bakat yang sudah ia akui. Bakat yang cukup membuat Hibari terjaga dari tidur siangnya. Sejauh itulah jalur yang harus kau raih untuk setidaknya berada satu tingkat di atas makhluk (yang ia pandang) rendah.

"Kudengar kau kembali mendapat tawaran ke Wina, kan? Hebat! Apa kali ini kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Sawada antusias.

Hibari hanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela tanpa minat sama sekali. "Itu hanya akan merepotkan," balasnya monoton.

Sawada mendengus kecewa. "Seharusnya kau lebih serius menanggapinya, Hibari- _san_. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai kota ini dan betah di sini, tapi kau harus mencoba keluar dari zona nyamanmu ini. Masa depanmu bisa sangat cerah," tawarnya panjang lebar.

"Jangan mengaturku," sahutnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Hiiee! Ma-maafkan aku kalau aku lancang. A-aku harus pergi menemui Reborn dan menyerahkan rekap jurnalku, pe-permisi," sanggah Sawada takut-takut. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tinggallah Hibari seorang diri ditemani sebuah piano tua di sana. Ia menarik napas panjang secara perlahan lalu melepaskannya sekaligus. Pandangannya secara fokus tertuju pada partitur yang sudah ia letakkan di hadapannya dan susuan letak jemarinya di atas tuts piano. Dan sebuah rangkaian nada mengayun dengan melodi yang harmonis.

Pikirannya memang terpusat pada permainannya, tapi batinnya tetap bermain-main di seluk-beluk kenangan dalam memorinya.

Wina. Ini ketiga kalinya ia mendapat tawaran untuk pergi ke sana. Entah siapa yang mengundangnya, Dekan, Profesor, Raja, atau pun Presiden, entah bagaimana juga mereka terpikirkan untuk mengundangnya (karena Hibari bahkan tidak pernah duduk di atas panggung bergengsi mana pun), satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dino, dosen pirangnya itu, cukup keras kepala untuk membujuknya di tiap kesempatan. Dan Sawada, berapa kali pun Hibari mencoba mengancamnya, pemuda karamel itu tetap mengungkit perihal tawaran yang katanya menjanjikan tersebut. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan soal tawaran itu.

Tidak.

Hibari tidak tertarik pada tawaran itu. Ia cukup tahu potensi besar yang bisa ia dapat jika saja setuju untuk mengambil tiket dan terbang menuju kota musik itu. Ia tahu. Tapi ia tetap tidak tertarik, tidak peduli dan tidak mau.

.

.

.

"Hibari!"

Yamamoto membuka pintu ruangan piano dengan paksa, membuat Hibari sedikit tersentak dan menimbulkan susunan nada sumbang.

"Kau. Pergi," ucap Hibari dingin.

"Kudengar kau mendapat tawaran ke Wina! Itu terdengar keren! Jadi kapan kau akan ke sana?" tanya Yamamoto, mengabaikan ancaman dari Hibari.

"Aku tidak akan ke sana, dan pergilah," balas Hibari acuh. Ia membalik halam partitur yang tadi ia mainkan ke halaman awal.

"Heeeh?! Kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, pergi," sahut Hibari datar. Jika saja ia tidak sedang fokus menyelesaikan partitur kali ini, ia sudah melempar tubuh tinggi Yamamoto ke balik pintu.

"Padahal keren, kan?! Katanya jarang sekali ada yang mendapat tawaran ke Wina. Seharusnya kau mengambil kesempatan itu. Nanti aku akan mendatangimu sesekali," celoteh Yamamoto polos.

Hibari terdiam, lalu mendongak padanya. "Kau tahu Wina itu di mana?"

"Di prefektur lain, mungkin?" sahut Yamamoto spontan.

"Wina itu di Austria. Berada di negara lain," jawab Hibari.

Yamamoto bergeming. Sepasang maniknya menunjukkan rasa kaget yang tidak dibuat-buat. "Heh?! Di-di- di luar negeri?!"

Sebuah dengusan kesal dihempaskan oleh Hibari secara kasar. "Bukannya hal yang kau pelajari di jurusanmu itu seharusnya cukup memberitahu padamu mengenai geografis dunia?" ketusnya.

"Kau benar! Sial, aku benar-benar lupa. Aku hanya berpikir betapa kerennya saat kau mendapat tawaran –yang kata orang sangat langka- itu, Hibari!" gerutu Yamamoto menyesalkan kebodohannya.

"Sekarang, pergilah, aku butuh fokus di sini," titah Hibari tegas.

"Fokus? Kau fokus bukan untuk ke Wina, kan?" tanya Yamamoto sedikit panik.

"Bukan. Pergi," balas Hibari.

"Bagus! Karena aku tidak mau kalau kau pergi ke sana!"

.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hibari tidak sanggup menjelaskan tentang pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam ruangan piano tanpa permisi, mengajak berkenalan tanpa sempat meminta maaf atas kelancangannya, lalu mengatakan sesuatu tentang wajahnya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan lagi untuk menceritakan betapa bencinya ia pada orang asing itu. Dan setelah memberi pelajaran bagi orang lancang itu, Hibari malah terus-terusan bertemu dengannnya. Hibari tahu dengan pasti bahwa lelaki itu pasti benar-benar berniat mengganggunya satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Sangat menyebalkan dan Hibari tak tahan jika tidak melayangkan serangan fisik padanya.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk berfokus pada partitur yang diberikan Dino pekan lalu, lagi-lagi pria itu menerobos masuk dan membuyarkan segala ketenangan yang tadinya ada di sana.

.

.

.

Buk-!

"Aww..." ringis Yamamoto meratapi jidatnya yang baru saja menjadi tempat mendaratnya sebuah buku tebal (yang berisi sesuatu tentang biografi atau apalah itu). "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Hibari?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sebuah tatapan membunuh yang dingin dan tajam diberikan oleh Hibari sebagai perwakilan dari jawabannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Hibari, kenapa reaksimu sekesal itu?" tanya Yamamoto lagi, masih terheran-heran. Ia hanya bertanya, dari mana Hibari tahu perihal umurnya dan jurusan yang ia tempuh. Seingatnya, Yamamoto tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal hal itu. Hanya sebuah nama yang pernah ia lontarkan padanya, dan itu pun Hibari tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'orang asing'_.

"Jangan menggangguku, orang asing. Pergilah atau aku akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit," ancam Hibari dingin.

Yamamoto mendengus pasrah. "Kau tahu, bicara itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kekerasan," ucapnya dengan senyum kecil. Ia tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Tidak sesenti pun. Sedangkan Hibari tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi kau selalu memukulku. Apa aku terlihat seperti samsak?" tanyanya lagi sedikit bergurau.

"Pergi saja," sahut Hibari kali ini dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

Sepertinya hari ini Yamamoto harus menimbang-nimbang untuk menyerah, lagi.

.

.

.

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menemukan Sawada yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Adik tingkatnya itu terlihat membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hibari tanpa basa-basi. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. Partitur yang seharusnya ia selesaikan hari ini terhambat oleh kedatangan Yamamoto setengah jam yang lalu.

Sawada menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada Hibari. "Ini data lain yang kudapat mengenai Yamamoto- _kun_. Ada beberapa info yang sangat pribadi dan sulit didapatkan. Apa ini cukup?" tanyanya.

Kedua manik raven milih Hibari mendelisik sesaat pada tulisan-tulisan di sana. "Hm, ini lumayan," ucapnya.

"Baguslah...," lega Sawada riang. "Apa kau begitu tertarik padanya hingga memintaku dan Enma- _kun_ untuk mencari info orang ini?"

"Aku benci padanya," sahut Hibari singkat dan langsung beranjak dari sana.

Sawada hanya tersenyum. "Aku baru tahu _benci_ bisa membuat orang memainkan partitur manis ini dengan begitu mulusnya," gumannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan partitur digital di dalamnya. "Dino- _nii_ benar-benar kaget saat tahu kau bersedia memainkannya, loh."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak usaha pendekatan pertama yang Yamamoto lakukan untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan Hibari. Lelah? Tidak. Sepertinya _jera_ memang benar-benar tidak sudi datang padanya. Walau harus berakhir dengan dipukul, rasanya itu tidak masalah. Semua tingkah dan usahanya membuat kata menyerah terkesan malu-malu untuk hinggap di otaknya. Sebutlah nekat, keras kepala, mencari mati atau apa pun itu. Terserahlah. Hidup Yamamoto terasa begitu menyenangkan dari awal pertemuannya dengan Hibari. Mungkin Hibari tidak berperasaan sama dengannya, tapi toh apa pedulinya? Ia merasa bahwa bertemu dengan Hibari setiap harinya adalah aktifitas wajib baginya. Rasanya sudah seperti rutinitas wajar yang sedari bayi sudah ia lakukan. Namun, ada rasa kurang puas baginya. Sampai hari ini Hibari masih saja menyebutnya _'orang asing'_. Nampaknya Yamamoto harus lebih bersabar untuk hal itu.

"Hibari!" sapanya riang begitu memasuki ruang piano. Hibari ada di sana, di balik piano tua itu. Duduk dengan tegapnya, menampilkan postur tubuh yang begitu sempurna. Terpaan cahaya senja memperindah lekukan tubuhnya. Wajah putihnya dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Sial. Harus berapa kali Yamamoto jatuh hati padanya?

.

.

.

Hibari menunggu. Ia menunggu. Duduk di atas kursi nyamannya dan diam di sana. Ia menatap pintu dengan dingin, seakan bersiaga akan datangnya marabahaya. Dan benar saja, sosok Yamamoto muncul dari sana.

"Hibari!" sapanya seperti biasanya.

Tidak sopan. Sapaan yang begitu lancang pada kakak tingkat. Rasanya Hibari jadi bosan untuk menegur hal itu.

"Jadi..., bagaimana dengan tawaran Wina itu?!" tanya Yamamoto serius.

Bocah itu masih memikirkan soal hal itu? Jelas-jelas Hibari mengatakan bahawa dia tidak tertarik untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"Aku tidak akan menerima tawaran itu," balasnya dingin. "Tidak sebelum aku bisa mengusirmu dari sini."

"Eh?" Yamamoto tidak mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan tempat ini sementara kau berkeliaran di sini, orang asing," ucapnya dingin.

Yamamoto tersentak mendengar ucapan yang begitu tajam darinya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terulas manis di wajahnya. "Tenang saja! Aku akan selalu kemari, kok!"

"Dan aku akan selalu menghajarmu agar kau kesulitan menaiki tangga," tambah Hibari.

Sepertinya keduanya sudah tidak dapat lagi mengatakan hal lain. Yamamoto akan terus berkunjung, Hibari akan selalu menghajarnya, bukan sebuah hubungan yang baik, tapi rasanya itu cukup memuaskan untuk keduanya.

Jika suatu hari nanti salah satu dari mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit, maka penyebabnya bukannya luka fisik, tapi karena kewarasan mereka.

.

.

.

 **FIN!**


End file.
